Princess Diaries 3: The Life of a Queen
by MissSarahG1
Summary: This story takes place a few months after Princess Diaries 2 and it will see Mia throughout the trials and tribulations of being Queen while also trying to maintain her relationship with Nicholas. Appearances from all other characters from the film. Please read and review :) :) :)
1. Chapter 1

**Princess Diaries 3: The Life of a Queen**

This story takes place a few months after Princess Diaries 2 and it will see Mia throughout the trials and tribulations of being Queen while also trying to maintain her relationship with Nicholas. Appearances from all other characters from the film. Please read and review :) :) :)

**Chapter 1**

Mia Thermopolis, the invisible girl who had grown up in San Francisco had now been Queen Amelia of Genovia for 6 months, as the days had gone by she had become less apprehensive about the role and all that it entails. She loved the people and they loved her, which kind of made it hard when she wanted to be alone. It was those moments that she sometimes wished she was still that invisible teenager that lived in a converted firehouse with her crazy and unique artist mother.

Soon after the non-wedding, Lily had had to return to the US to finish up her commitments there, because, Mia had offered her the position of being her Royal Advisor, she needed one now that Charlotte was a member of the Genovian Parliament. She had a temporary one, Katie, she was nice enough, but Mia couldn't wait until Lily was back, she missed her friend.

Then there was her grandmother and now Step-grandfather as well as her mom, stepdad and brother, the former two spent a lot of time travelling around Europe, London, Paris, Rome, where ever they went they always sent a postcard. Mia's mom and brother as Mr O'Connell (she still found it strange to call him Patrick) had, like Lily gone back to the US, she skyped them regularly but found it hard that she was missing her little brother's milestones.

Finally there was Nicholas, the two of them had agreed that they wanted to take things slowly, that they didn't want to rush anything. So, whenever Mia didn't have a royal duty to attend to they spent time together, getting to know each other properly. They'd walk through the many gardens together or go for a gentle ride on the lake, anything they did, they did with the knowledge that they were happy together, while also being followed at a distance by Mia's security detail.

One day, 6 months into her reign, Mia woke up with excitement, for today Lily was back, she'd tied up all her loose ends in America and was finally coming to Genovia to be Mia's better paid P.A. (as Lily put it). Soon after her wakeup call of 9:00 A.M. Mia's two maid's Brigitte and Brigitta entered the room, one of the them carrying Mia's breakfast, which was gently set down on the table.

"Good morning your majesty"

"Good morning Brigitte, good morning Brigitta" replied Mia, who got out of bed, stretched a little and put on her silken dressing gown before going over to sit down at the table.

"Today is the day, I bet you can't wait can you?"

"No, I've missed Lily so much, I can't wait to see her again, I'm even going to meet her off the plane"

"Oh, when does it land?"

"11 I think, Katie will know, speaking of, do you know where she is?"

"I'm right here your majesty and Miss Moscovitz' plane does indeed land at 11" answered Katie who walked into the room carrying her notepad.

"Thank you Katie, you've been a great help to me these last 6 months, and I'm sure your new boss in Paris will appreciate you as much as I have"

"Thank you your majesty, that's very kind of you".

"You're welcome back here any time".

"I may take you up on that offer, anyway, I hope you enjoy your breakfast and I shall be back at 09:45 to escort you down to the car, because of the fair going on in the town, your driver Oliver says that there might be a little traffic, so we leave at 10".

"Okay, thank you for telling me, I'll see you later"

"Goodbye for now"

Katie then left the room and Mia started on her breakfast while Brigitte and Brigitta started cleaning, singing while they did so. After she had eaten it took Mia a while to decide on what to wear, eventually she decided on a capped sleeve pastel pink midi length dress and as Katie had said the car left at 10:00, arriving at Genovia's only airport (which wasn't really an airport, just a control tower and one airstrip) just before 11. Not long after arriving at the airport Mia saw the Genovian Royal Plane (which she had sent to pick up Lily) in the distance, after a few short minutes it landed and Lily stepped off the plane.

"There she is, Queen Amelia 'tis a pleasure to see you again" said Lily who curtsied infront of her old friend once she had walked down the stairs.

"Oh Lily I've missed you so much" acknowledged Mia who hugged her friend.

"I've missed you to, oh and I'm under strict instructions to give you a big hug from your mom"

Lily then hugs her friend and the two of them chat for a few moments, catching up on various things. When Lily's bag's had been loaded into the car Katie (who had come along) walked over and introduced herself to Lily.

"I suppose these are now yours" said Katie who handed over her earpiece and notebook to Lily.

"Thank you, and thank you also for looking after this one, she can be a bit of a handful, trust me, I grew up with her".

"Hey!"

"Your majesty"

"Yes Katie"

"Oliver said that he's ready to go when you are"

"Thank you, so Lily, are you ready for a new life?"

"Hell to the yeah, bring it on"

"Let's go"

Then Lily and Mia got into the car with Oliver while Katie joined the guys in the security car, which Lionel was driving.

While going through the town on the way back to the palace they were stopped by the fair.

"Oliver, what's going on?" asked Mia through the car's partition.

"There is a parade your majesty, we may be a while"

"Oh, well, if that's the case, why don't we go check out some of this fair, that ok with you Lily?"

"Yeah sure"

After a moment of no one moving or saying anything Mia turned to Lily and said "Well go tell Lionel the plan".

"Huh, what?!"

"Your job, go tell Lionel we want to go the fair"

"Oh right, back in a sec"

Lily then left the car and a few minutes later she opened the door for Mia and the two of them went around to see various bits of the fair while being followed by Lionel. They did all sorts, ate candyfloss, played games and talked about what had happened in each of their lives in the last 6 months. Of course, Mia also signed autographs for anyone who asked, not wanting to disappoint any of her people.

An hour later, after the parade had dissipated they made their way back to cars and then on up to the palace.

**End of Chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Just 15 minutes after leaving the fair the cars pulled into the driveway of the palace and stopped at the bottom of the steps, one of the footmen, called Henri opened the door for Mia while Lily got out the other side and looked up at the palace, smiling.

"Her Majesty Queen Amelia has returned with Miss Lily Moscovitz in tow" says the Major-domo, a man by the name of Christophe Laurent

Seconds later when Mia and Lily reach the top of the steps the former turns to the Captain and says "You know Mr Laurent, you don't have to announce my arrival every time I return to the palace".

"She's right you know, it does kind of get annoying".

"Lily, the man is doing his job, I apologise about her, she has this thing, she doesn't know when to shut up, now come on you, l gotta go show you something before you get into some real trouble".

"I resent that"

A few minutes later they arrive outside a door, just down the corridor from Mia's suite. "Where are we?" asks Lily.

"Go inside and see"

And so Lily walked inside to find herself in a beautiful room, complete with 4 poster bed, a couch and a small table, it also had 2 other doors going off it.

"Is this mine?"

"Uh-huh, the room Katie's been using is at the other end of the palace, but I thought you might like it you were somewhere a bit closer to me, so I had them do up this room, through that door there is your bathroom, complete with a shower as well as a bath and through this door..."

Mia then leads her friend through the second door and into a walk in closet, much like the one Mia had in her own room.

"Is this seriously mine?"

"Yup, I remember how you said you liked mine, so I had them build this, its almost exactly the same, I've even bought you a few new clothes".

"You didn't have to do that"

"I know, it's just a couple of gowns for you state events and such"

"Thank you Mia, thank you, thank you, thank you".

"You're welcome, well I bet you're tired from the plane so I'm gonna let you get settled in, maybe have a nap and then later I'll tell you the game plan for the next few days".

"Cool, see you later"

"Bye and Lily"

"Yeah"

"It's good to see you again"

"You too"

Mia then left and went back to her own suite where she sat on the couch and curled up, reading a good book, after a short while her mobile rang, she answered it and it was Joe.

"Hello Mia, can you hear me?"

"Hi Joe, yeah I can hear you, what's up, where are you?"

"We're in Moscow, we went to a museum earlier, naturally your grandmother loved it"

"Is she there, I wanna talk to her"

"Yes, hold on one moment".

Joe then passed the phone over and Clarisse said hello to her granddaughter, followed by "So how is everything in Genovia?"

"Great, my first 6 months have gone well, no significant problems"

"That's good, so what are you doing in the near future?"

"Not much, just getting used to a new P.A."

"Lily finished up her business in America then"

"Yeah, she flew in a couple of hours ago"

"You're happy to have her back aren't you?"

"Yeah, I missed her"

"So is there anything else?" asked Clarisse.

"Ummm, yeah there's a state banquet in 3 weeks for the Prime Minister's birthday, I was hoping you could come back and attend".

"It would be nice to see Genovia again"

"Please grandma, I've missed you"

"I've missed you too darling, oh alright I'll come"

"Yay, so I'll see you then, the banquet's on the 30th, so maybe come back a couple of days before, just to get settled back in yeah"

"Okay, we'll see you on the 27th"

"Deal, by grandma, I love you"

"Goodbye Amelia, I love you too"

Mia then out down the phone, happy to hear from her grandmother again and no sooner had she put the phone down than there was a knock on the door.

"Come in"

Nicholas then walked into the room and sat down nest to Mia on the couch, he greeted her with a kiss on the cheek before saying "How long have you been back?"

"About 20 minutes"

"How's that friend of yours?"

"Her name is Lily and she's fine, settling down in her room, I'll introduce you to her properly later"

"About that..."

"What is it Nicholas, what is it you have to say to me?"

"I don't know what you mean?"

"Tell me"

"I have to leave tomorrow"

"Why?"

"I have a big meeting in Rome on Friday and then I've been invited to London for a few days to see family"

"Why haven't you told me before?"

"I didn't know how to?"

"Nicholas"

"I know, I'm sorry, I hope you'll forgive me"

"It's fine, I hope you have fun in London"

"Thanks, hey did I hear you on the phone just now?"

"Yeah, it was my grandma, she and Joe are gonna come back in a few weeks for Motaz's birthday banquet"

"That'll be nice"

"Yeah, all I need is my mom, stepdad and brother and my life will be complete"

"They're coming over for Christmas aren't they?"

"Yeah"

"So you'll see them then, listen, I gotta go and pack up my stuff here, then go home and get some more, do you think me meeting your friend properly could wait until I get back?"

"Yeah sure"

"Thank you, you're the best"

"I know"

Nicholas and Mia then say goodbye to each other before he exits the room, leaving Mia to continue reading her book/

**End of Chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

A few hours later, after she had given Lily enough time to settle in Mia went to see her friend, knocking on the door first before being allowed in.

"Hey Lily, how you settling in?"

"Great, this room is ridiculous"

"I know right, I designed it similar to my suite 'cause I remember you said you liked it"

"You are amazing, you know that right?"

"Well duh, I am the Queen"

The two friends then laugh before going to sit down together on the couch.

"So umm, meeting Nicholas properly will have to wait until he gets back"

"Get's back from where?" asks Lily.

"He's got a business meeting in Rome and is then going to see family in London for a few days"

"Oh right, sure, it doesn't bother me, but are you happy, with him?"

"I am"

"Then that's good enough for me"

"Thank you"

"I saw Trevor just before I left San Francisco and oh my god Mia he has grown so much, he's huge"

"I haven't seen him since the non-wedding and it's sad because he's my brother and I'm not there to watch him, to keep him safe as he grows up"

"They're coming for Christmas though yeah"

"Uh-huh, I just wish America wasn't so far away, but on a brighter note my Joe and my Grandma are coming back for a little bit"

"Really, when?"

"Just before the banquet"

"What banquet?"

"Katie will fill you in on everything that's on the calendar over the next couple of days before she leaves"

"Ok cool, but is there anything to do over the next couple of days?"

"Apart from paperwork and a parliament meeting no, not really, I wanted to organise it so that you could settle in easily"

"Thank you, what time is dinner served?"

"6, I'll meet you in the small dining room at quarter to"

"Sure"

"Have you unpacked everything yet?"

"Almost, I've done most of my clothes and some CD's, but there's a little ways to go yet"

"If you get hungry or thirsty before dinner just come find me and I'll show you down to the kitchen"

"Okay"

"And tomorrow you're gonna meet all the staff who work here, you're gonna need to know them all for future references"

"You know what my memory's like"

"You'll be fine, I still don't know everyone, Brigitta is always reminding me"

"So, guess what, I saw Princess Asana when I went to L.A. a little while ago"

"Seriously!"

"Yeah, she said hi"

"That's nice, so, you wanna go for a walk in the garden?"

"Sure, let me change my shoes"

A few minutes later the two friends walked out of the room and out of the palace for a gentle walk around the garden. They were in the newly renovated Rose Garden when Lily asked "Hey, how's your plan's for the orphanage coming along?"

"Not bad, all I want is to make conditions better for them"

"And how's that little girl you talked to at the parade, Carolina wasn't it?"

"Yeah and she's doing good, a lot more confidant"

"That's great, I'm happy for her"

"I haven't voiced this with Nicholas yet but I was thinking of adopting her"

"Really!"

"Yeah, I really feel for her, she has no one, what do you think?"

"I don't know, but you should definitely what until Nicholas wait"

"Oh I will, and if he agrees I want to do this soon"

"You'd be a good mom Mia"

"You think?"

"Yeah, you're kind, nurturing"

"Thanks, I think you'd be a good mom too"

"I don't know about that"

"I do, trust me, now come on, let's go get something to drink, I'm parched"

"You are on"

The two then head back inside the palace.

**End of Chapter**


End file.
